


Isn't This Supposed To Be A Fight

by EchoXMatsuyama



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut, Semi AU, Sex, goten is like 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoXMatsuyama/pseuds/EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goten is a young, new fighter and he goes to his first World Martial Arts Tournament where he bumps into a man who is actually his father’s mortal enemy, Vegeta! Goten can’t help but feel attracted to the man, but for the sake of his father he is determined to win against him. Vegeta though has different plans for the young teen. This is an alternate universe story. The fact that they are Sayian’s is not a huge thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't This Supposed To Be A Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiyansecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyansecret/gifts).



> I am so sorry for all the spelling or grammar mistakes i just wanted to get this out tonight so i'll have my twin go through it tomorrow.

Isn’t This Supposed To Be A Fight? AU World  
Vegeta X Goten 

Summary: Goten is a young, new fighter and he goes to his first World Martial Arts Tournament where he bumps into a man who is actually his father’s mortal enemy, Vegeta! Goten can’t help but feel attracted to the man, but for the sake of his father he is determined to win against him. Vegeta though has different plans for the young teen. This is an alternate universe story. The fact that they are Sayian’s is not a huge thing. 

Disclaimer: I so don’t own Dragon Ball GT, because if I did then this paring would soooo be canon.

~Start~

Goten’s POV

My heart pounded against my rib cage as I walked through the crowded streets of the Island where the Martial Arts Tournament was being held. This was it, today is the day and I feel like I’m going to vomit. Wiping my hands against my pants I glanced around for the check in station. It had to be around here somewhere, but with all the people it was a little difficult to see. This would be the moment I wish Gohan came with me instead of with that girlfriend of his, I mean aren’t I more important?! A small pout made its way to my lips and I continued to push my way through the people. 

“Ah! There it is!” I said to myself, but everyone around me turned their heads to look at me. 

Ignoring them I made my way to the two small monks at a table near another arch, probably the one to the arena or dressing rooms. Just as I was getting close I felt my foot snag on something or someone, with the duffle bag I was carrying it was harder to try and get my barings. My eyes squeezed shut and I just braced for the impact and slight pain of concrete scratching my skin…but it never came. 

Opening my eyes and turning my head I found myself looking into thin piercing black orbs. Whoever he is, he is mad.

“Um….I’m-I’m sorry!” I shot out of his arms and bowed about a thousand times before the strange man just scowled at me and walked away to the check in station. 

“Hm, He’s a fighter?” I couldn’t take my eyes off of him as he leaned over and signed in his name on the clip board on the table. 

With quick steps I walked to the desk, I need to sign my name in next! I need to find out his name. My heart pounded in my chest as a surge of adrenaline filled my veins; why is this man having such an effect on me?! All rational thought left me as I slammed my hands on the table, scaring the two monks. My eyes scanned the paper until they came to the bottom and the name felt like a feather in my head; dropping with a softness that only I could feel the weight of, until it crashed with a huge commotion.   
Vegeta.

His name is Vegeta! This has to be a mistake, damn it! 

“Son, can we help you?” I was snapped out of my thoughts when the small monk to my right spoke, reaching a hesitant hand out to take my shoulder. 

“Oh, um, yeah! I’m so sorry,” I spoke as I realized what I had just done, “I’m a fighter! I just got a little excited, sorry.” I said standing up straight and scratching the back of my neck in embarrassment. 

“Oh that’s quiet alright, just sign your name on that paper and head on in.” The one to my left now spoke. 

I nodded my head and quickly wrote ‘Goten’ under my dad’s mortal enemy’s name. 

“Great, just head right it, good luck young man” The one on my left spoke as the monk to my right just held up a thumbs up. 

“Thanks, I think I’m going to need it.” I said the last part to myself and continued to the dressing room, my heat now weighing heavy in my chest. 

~+~+~

“So you’re Kakarot’s kid,” Vegeta growled as he walked towards me, the small amused smirk never leaving his lips.

“Um, uh…” I couldn’t quiet find my voice and had settled with just nodding my head.

“Who knew that the idiot had a daughter.” His voice was full of spite, but the fact that he called me a girl was a little annoying then him making fun of my father left and right; he has so many enemies it’s ridiculous.

“I’m a boy! I think you’re the one being an idiot!” Immediately I clasped my hand over my mouth. Why do I always dig myself into a hole!? All I wanted to do was come in here, change into my fighting clothes, go get food, and then fight! But no~ as soon as we got accepted into the tournament he had to corner me as soon as we were alone in the changing room!

“Excuse me! Do you know who I am boy?” He asked, the smirk dropping from his lips. The older man advanced closer to me, backing me into a wall. I flinched when he slammed his fist into the concrete next to my head.

“Of-of course I do, you’re my father’s enemy!” I stated a new found confidence rising in me. This is my father’s worst enemy and as his son it is my duty to beat this man, no matter how attracted I am to him.

Wait….what?!

“So you’re attracted to me?” 

I blinked a few times at the smirking man before realization hit me and my cheeks flushed a bright red, “I said that out loud didn’t I?” I asked already knowing the answer.

“Yes you did,” He said pressing his body against mine, “Do you really think you could beat me, not even your father could.” 

I swallowed the lump in my throat, what is this guy doing!? “Of course I can beat you! In anything and everything!” I didn’t mean to shout considering the close proximity of Vegeta, but I couldn’t help it, I felt so angry at the fact that he embarrassed me. 

“Is that so?” He asked, “Guess I have to put you in your place, since your father taught you no manners.” He spoke as he placed his hands over my wrists, squeezing tight making me flinch. 

“Wh-what are-“

“Kneel.” His voice was deep and stern, dominance radiating off of him, the heat coiling around me and making my legs go weak. 

I gave in…

I fell to my knees, my hands resting at my sides. I looked up at him through my eyelashes. His eyes, they were dark and narrow. I swallowed a lump in my throat as he reached one hand out to roughly place on my head, his fingers digging into my scalp. I cringed as he suddenly forced my face right into his crotch, my eyes widening.

My hands moved up to his hips as I tried to push myself away, but he was too strong. The way his fingers squeezed my head, pulling at my black locks. My left eye closed as a shock of pain shot through my body when he yanked a little, a low chuckle leaving his lips. 

“Good boy.” He cooed as if I were a dog. That made me a little angry, but I just couldn’t bring myself to say anything, to lash out! It’s just the way his narrow coal black eyes seemed to be piercing right through m making my body feel drained of power. 

Suddenly he pulled hard at my hair, drawing my face even further into his crotch. My hand instinctively went to his hips where I griped his pants, trying to push myself away. 

“Nuh-uh-uh~” He said moving his hips foreword and in small circles. My eyes widened as I could feel his hard member through the thin ki pants, “Now then, remove my pants.” 

His voice caused shock waves through my body, making my will go weak. How could this man have such an effect over my body? The way I feel as if I was a kid again, deep down knowing that I couldn’t land a hit on him even if I tried. With shaky hands I moved them to the blue band that held his pants up. Slowly I pulled the knot apart, the cloth becoming loose with each tug. His fingers tugged at my hair, it felt as though he was massaging my scalp. The thin tie fell to the ground as did his pants, pooling around his ankles. Immediately his cock sprang up and slapped against my cheek, I could feel a little pre-cum slid down my skin. My body shivered in response.

“That’s a good boy, now then,” He started as he pushed my head into his now free cock, “Open that pretty little mouth for me.”

My eyes stayed glued to his as I brought a shaky hand up to wrap around his cock. As soon as my fingers curled around the heated meat, Vegeta smirked down at me, that small twitch of his lip just sending me over the edge. Moaning at the way he made my body feel I devoured his cock. My lips curling around him as my fingers wrapped around the base, filling in the space I missed with my mouth. I winced as his fingers tightened their hold on my hair.

“Well come on! Get sucking!” He demanded as he thrusted his hips forward causing the head of his cock to bump against the back of my throat, my gag reflex instantly kicking in. 

None the less I started bobbing my head, trying to take in as much of him as I could. My saliva began to build up slowly trickling down my chin and onto my fingers. I tried to keep my eyes down, focused on the black pubes that my fingers continued to brush against. This was my father’s enemy after all and here I am on my knees sucking him of-

“Boy! Look at me.” His tone was as commanding as ever, drawing my hazel orbs to his narrow coal black ones. 

My heart felt uneasy and my stomach did summersaults at the way he was looking at me. I was right to fear him; he moved forward to the point where he was practically on my shoulders. And with strong arms he thrusted deep into my mouth. Not even caring that my hands pushed against his hips or that I was slowly suffocating. Tears began to form in the corner of my eyes as I squeezed them shut at the stress of this situation. I was far from even ready to deep throat especially some one of his size. My gag reflex was constantly hit as he practically skull fucked me, my head felt as if it was going to explode. Vegeta began to blur as the lack of oxygen was really taking its effect, my limbs were starting to feel weak, this was kinda worse than a fight. 

“I think that’s good enough.” Vegeta spoke as he pushed me back and I fell to the floor, coughing as I sucked in sweet sweet oxygen. My hand clawed at my chest as my heart pounded.

I couldn’t find the words to say, and even if I did I don’t think I could get them out with the way my throat burned. Instead I just looked up at the older man, waiting for his next orders. He really was a strong man, not just in strength, he held himself high. His pride just rolling off of him and I mean why wouldn’t he be prideful? He’s a prince, he is of royal blood and yet here his is joining a martial arts competition with his dick out and me, the son of his sworn enemy, on the ground…just waiting for him to give me more. 

“Get up and place your hands on the wall,” He said with a calm tone but the glint in his eyes was anything but, “Spread your legs as well boy.” 

My body moved on its own as I stood, my legs a little wobbly as I was still recovering. Walking over to the wall I did as he said and placed my hands on the wall and spread my legs. I felt completely exposed as I could see in my peripheral vison that he stepped out of his pants and walked over to me, a scary smirk on his lips. 

“Now then, I’m going to show you your place you filthy slut.” His voice was like thunder, wracking my body with a tingling sensation unlike anything I have ever felt. His hot breath rolled around my ear and just the feeling of him standing right behind me was making be grow hard. 

I groaned as he snaked his hand around my hip before he gripped the section over my groin and with such ease he ripped my pants and my underwear completely off. He tossed the shredded clothes to the side and I shivered at the feeling of the cool air of the dressing room struck my heated skin. Wait…we’re in the dressing room! Anyone could walk in on us at any moment.

“Vegeta! We need to stop,” I said as I turned just my head to look at him, “Let’s go somewhere else to finish….this.” My cheeks flushed at just the thought of saying that, I would have completely fainted if I said sex. 

“Shut up you whore,” He practically growled as he took a handful of my hair, pulling it back so that he could run his lips against my cheek. My body felt like it was on fire and I couldn’t help but moan at the emotions going through me right now because of this man, “You can only talk when I say you can! It that clear?” He asked as he tugged a little harder on my hair. 

I winced at the pain, “Yes.” 

My fate was sealed.

~+~+~

Four fingers, who knew. I have never been so stretched in my life, when I’m all alone in my room I can only manage one and here I am leaning against a wall for support as my father’s enemy finger fucks me. My legs shook under the immense pleaser as his fingers curled inside me and hit places I didn’t even knew where there. My moans bounced off the walls and the thought of someone walking in never even crossed my mind.

“Ple-please~” I whined.

“What did I say about talking?” Vegeta stated more then asked and I let out a loud yelp as he brought his free hand down on my ass.

“I-I know, but Ah, please…I need you!” I cried out once more as he brought his hand down on me again. 

“You’re such a fucking slut, you want my cock that much?” He asked a smile playing on his lips.

My head swam with his voice, my body feeling so hot and the way his fingers felt inside me were becoming too much. I wanted him inside me before I cum!  
“Yes, yes please~ can I please have your cock inside me?” I asked, my voice sounded so needy.

Vegeta’s laugh was even hotter, “If you want it so bad, put it in yourself.” He said as he removed his fingers from inside me and I have never felt so empty in my life, I just need him to fill me again. I needed to have a cock in me and Vegeta new it too. He stood there with his hands on his hips as he thrusted his hips a little forward to make it easier for me to grab his raging hard on. I swear I have never seen anyone with that many inches. 

I swallowed a lump of uneasiness, just wondering if he was even going to fit. Reaching a hand through my legs I wrapped my hands around his cock loving the way it twitched in my hand. Thrusting my hips out I felt the head press against my crack. Slowly I pushed back into him, guiding him to my hole and the whole time he just looked down at me with hunger in his eyes. Just as I felt the head touch my puckered hole Vegeta gripped my hips and a scream ripped from my throat as he forced himself all the way inside. It didn’t hurt as much as I thought and I was thankful for the preparations he gave me. 

He groaned as he didn’t move, allowing me to become a little more accustomed to his size. I felt so full and so turned on, I felt as though I could cum just by feeling him inside me. 

“Ah, fuck! You’re so tight.” He said as he dug his fingers into my skin.

I looked back to see that his eyes were closed as his face was contorted in pleasure, and I just couldn’t take it anymore. Who cares if this guy is my father’s enemy, he’s fucking hot and he’s balls deep in me so I’m going to take full advantage of this great lay. Smirking I moved my hips forward before thrusting back hard. He groaned as a couple cuss words slipped from his lips.

“Really boy, is this how we’re doing it?” Vegeta asked as he opened his eye, narrowing them at me, “I’ll show you how a real man fucks.” 

I didn’t even get the chance to reply before he was thrusting into me. Stars danced before my eyes as he hit my prostate and hit it again and hit it again, he really did know what he was doing. My legs were growing weak and the pit of my stomach was growing hot. I tried to grab a hold of anything I could, my fingers breaking the wall just so I don’t tumble over as Vegeta fastened his thrusts. 

“Fuck boy, im going to cum soon. You’re so fucking tight so fucking hot.” Vegeta ranted as he reached up to pull at my hair once more bringing my head around to crash his lips into mine. 

I moaned at the feeling of his tongue sliding along my swollen lips and diving into my mouth. It wasn’t a battle for dominance more like a dance as our tongues slid around each other, trying to suck in as much as we could of the other. That’s when I couldn’t handle it any more my body was ready to explode the passion that filled me. The moment we pulled away from the kiss but kept our eyes locked on one another I came. My hips thrusting back to meet Vegeta and my walls tightening around him. My cum spayed onto the wall and my head was thrown back in pure bliss. 

“Fuck!” Vegeta yelled as he pounded into me one more time before I felt his hot seed filling me up. I met his thrusts riding out our orgasms.

The moment he pulled away from me I crumbled to the floor, all strength left me and I felt completely drained of energy. I looked up to see Vegeta moving over to his pants where he stepped into them, but before pulling them up he grabbed a piece of my ripped pants from the ground to clean himself up. He looked over to me and smirked, “You were a great fuck kid.” He said and then he started to walk towards the exit.

“Vegeta!” I called out, he stopped in his tracks and turned to face me, “Can we do this again some time?” 

I think my question took him off guard because a look of confusion crossed his features before the regular scowl that he usually wears came back, “If you keep forgetting your place we’re going to have to, so it’s Prince Vegeta to you.” He said before turning again.

I smiled, “Sir yes sir!” I called after him. 

I swear I thought I heard him laugh, but I was so exhausted I slumped against the wall to get some of my breath back. Man that was the best lay I’ve ever had, it needs to happen again.


End file.
